


Wet Sweater

by likethechesspiece



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x15, F/F, but just to compare how nice Lena is for knocking, mon-el mention - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethechesspiece/pseuds/likethechesspiece
Summary: Instead of Monhell knocking on Kara's door in the final scene, it's Lena.





	

Kara sat in the framing of her window, the rain falling evenly beside her. Her arms were wrapped around her bent knees, but she hesitantly reached her hand out to feel the cold drops on her skin. The edge of her sweater slowly got damp, the lighter sprays of rain perched atop the woollen fibres delicately. She brought her hand back in from the rain, and squeezed the hem of her sweater against her palm to rid it of the water.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door, and after Mon-El’s previous dramatic entrance, she had a pleasant buzz in her tummy that it wasn’t going to be him on the other side of the door. She didn’t use her x-ray vision, the fact of losing a job draining her. She trudged over to the door and opened it with an exhausted sigh, but the image she saw when the door opened filled her with the energy to smile and feel happy amidst her sullenness.

Lena stood in jeans and a similar baggy sweater, her arms carrying a large take out bag with what Kara could smell to be potstickers filling it. “Hi,” the brunette hummed, titling her head, not unlike how Maggie did when Alex was low. Kara tucked that little fact into her heart for when she needed to feel not so alone, and not so numb inside.

“Come in,” Kara said. She didn’t know why Lena had come, but she knew she wanted her to stay – especially if she had a bag full of potstickers. “What’s up?” she asked when the door was closed. She stepped forward and took the large paper bag from Lena’s grasp, revelling in how their hands met at the bottom of it, and how soft Lena’s skin felt as she slid her hands out.

“I heard… that I got you fired,” Lena said, matching Kara’s (until now) sullenness. Kara spun around as she placed the bag on the counter to look into Lena’s eyes, and saw guilt and love in them.

“You didn’t get me fired, Lena,” she argued, stepping back over to the other woman.

“But I suggested you-“

“But _I_ chose to do that. You only suggested, as you said, that I publish my article elsewhere. It’s not your fault that I did that,” Kara said, placing reassuring hands on Lena’s shoulders. “You _did not_ get me fired.”

“I’m still sorry,” Lena mumbled, her eyes downcast. “But at least I don’t have to buy you a year’s supply of potstickers to make up for it.” She tentatively looked up to meet Kara’s eyes, a cheeky grin pulling at the corner of her lips.

“Oh?” Kara asked seriously, a childish buzz in her chest… and stomach, before continuing in the same tone. “Well, in that case… it is your fault I got fir-“ she stopped and removed her hands from Lena’s shoulders to wave her hands about and stepping back. “No, I can’t even put blame on you just for endless potstickers. I can’t do that to you.”

“You’re a good person,” Lena laughed, following Kara to the counter. She rubbed her shoulder as she went, still feeling the other woman’s touch there, but then noticed that her shirt was damp. “Is your sweater wet, Kara?”

“Oh, yeah,” she said rubbing her sleeve. “I stuck my hand in the rain.” There was that cute head tilt again, and Lena’s hearty laugh joined it. “I wasn’t feeling too good, and just… stuck it out,” she explained, jutting her hand out again, this time towards Lena. The brunette took her hand before she could retract it however, and somewhat pulled herself closer to Kara, causing the blonde to blush a little and look down at her feet. Her gaze caught their joined hands however, and she was hooked.

Lena smiled proudly as she edged closer to Kara, still loosely holding her hand. She continued holding Kara’s hand even as she moved right beside her to the take out bag, essentially turning Kara to follow her action. She let go to pull two plastic containers of potstickers out of the bag, and handed one to Kara. “Shall we watch something?” she asked softly, the apartment seeming comfortably quiet all of a sudden.

Kara looked up into Lena’s hauntingly clear eyes and nodded softly, her heart beginning to race, and her bare feet on the floorboards feeling clammy yet cold. Lena nodded in return and slipped her hand back into Kara’s, but not before placing her chopsticks in between her teeth and smiling. Kara giggled softly to herself and let Lena lead her to the couch, slacking a little, just to feel Lena tighten her grip and tug her along.

They plopped down on the couch and Kara threw a blanket over their laps as Lena flicked through the channels to find a show to watch. “Your sleeve is still wet,” Lena pointed out as she placed the remote on the coffee table. Kara realised that her sleeve must’ve graced upon Lena’s hand as she threw the blanket over them and paused for a moment, unsure of how to fix the issue.

With Lena’s focus on opening her container, Kara slipped the neckline of her sweater aside to double check she had a shirt on underneath, and shrugged when she found just a skinny cameo strap and her bra strap. She sat back and pulled her sweater over her head, hearing the static crackle. When she discarded the garment on the floor and turned back to see Lena, she found the brunette staring at her – or more accurately, staring at her exposed biceps and cleavage.

Lena’s mouth was slightly agape for a second before she remembered herself and looked up to smile at Kara, then back to the television. She took a few slow deep breaths to settle her mind… and heart… and other parts, before starting on her potstickers.

“Is it fun liking girls?” Kara asked with a suppressed laugh, Lena’s blush and attraction not being lost on her at all.

“ _I_ think so,” Lena answered, trying not to squeak, or choke on her mouthful of potstickers. She turned her head to face Kara and nod.

“I think so, too,” Kara responded. Lena smiled, and so did Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Come over and chat with me on tumblr @ lesbiankissesinspace.tumblr.com about Supercorp or gay stuff or anything really :)


End file.
